Somebody Like You
by XxPyro SomniacxX
Summary: Nick is being a grumpy pants again. So Ellis decides to play and sing him a song to sleep. Fluff, in Roleplay format, Still really good but really cheesy XD


**Nick:** *slams the door open and glares at Ellis* 'm tired.

**Ellis:** *looks up from playing the guitar, frowns*  
Yew alrigh' darlin'?

**Nick:** *grumbles and plops down on the couch, moving to lay his head in Ellis' lap* tired as hell, sport. That's all.

**Ellis:** *chuckles and puts the guitar down, pets Nick's hair gently* rough day? *smiles*

**Nick:** *sighs at the loving contact and closes his eyes* if the bruises haven't shown yet, I'm surprised. *shifts in Ellis' lap with a sigh*

**Ellis:** *frowns but doesn't question, starts to grin* Wan' me t'sing yew a lullaby?

**Nick:** *snorts and opens his eyes to look at Ellis* aww, sport- what a queer idea. *Nick rolls onto his side and closes his eyes again* go on then.

**Ellis:** *scoffs and continues to pet Nick's head*  
well awright Mr Grumpy Pants *chuckles before clearing his throat*

_Ey there ol Nicky, what's it like in New York City?  
M'a thousand miles away but boy, tonight yew look so pretty yes yew do~_  
*smiles*  
_Time Square Don' shine as bright as yew  
Ah swear it's true~_

**Nick:** *chuckles and opens his eyes to look up at Ellis* what the hell are you doing?

**Ellis:** *frowns* wha's it look like ahm doin', m'singin t'you.

**Nick:** *scoffs* but that song is so... Gay.  
*Nick laughs and nuzzles against Ellis' lap*

**Ellis:** *eyebrows go up in a puppy dog fashion* But.. ah like that song..

**Nick:** *scowls and buries his face against Ellis' stomach* Sing something else.

**Ellis:** *looks up in thought, tapping Nick's head softly and smiles*  
M'mah always sang this when ah was younger  
*clears throat*

_There's nothin' you can do that can't be done.  
Nothin' you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but y'can learn how t'play the game.  
It's easy~  
Nothin' yew can make that can't be made.  
No one y'can save that can't be saved.  
Nothin' you can do but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy~_  
*smiles and softly strokes Nick's head*

_All y'need is love  
All y'need is love  
All y'need is love, love  
Love is all y'need~_

**Nick:** *chuckles and pokes at Ellis' Chin* aren't you the sentimental one?

**Ellis:** *cups Nick's face in his hands and leans down, gently pecking the others lips*  
someone's gotta be  
*laughs* an' it sure ain't you Mr. grumpy pants *grins*

**Nick:** *slides his hands up to grip at Ellis' shirt, bringing him down for a deeper kiss*

Why don't you play me a little song on that guitar of yours? *lays his head back against Ellis' lap*

**Ellis:** *smirks* better git your head up b'fore I smack you with it *leans over to grab his guitar*  
Ah can't really play when yer cuddlin' mah lap. *laughs*

**Nick:** *snorts and stands up, walking over to the love seat and laying down.* play for me, maestro.

**Ellis:** *chuckles and settles the guitar in his lap*  
Any requests Mr. Gamblin' Man~? *looks up at Nick and grins*

**Nick:** *ponders before grinning* how about you play me some Keith Urban? *settles back with a smile* he's decent enough.

**Ellis:** *laughs and smiles*  
Well awright then!  
*Slides his fingers across the strings, starts to strum his guitar a little quickly  
Smiles and licks his lips*

_There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known.  
I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done.  
And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do.  
I wanna love somebody_  
*looks up at Nick and smirks*  
_love somebody like you~_

*looks back down and continues to play*

**Nick:** *smiles and closes his eyes, listening to Ellis and quietly singing under his breath*

**Ellis:** *starts to strum a little louder, still smiling*

_An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays.  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made.  
Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm, mmm.  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

Yeah, I wanna feel the sun shine,  
Shinin' down on me and you!  
When you put your arms around me,  
You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do.

**Nick:** *breath starts to even out, his voice becomes softer as he smiles*

**Ellis:** *slides his fingers against the strings keeping a good rhythm*

_Sometimes it's hard for me ta understand,  
But you're teachin' me to be a better man.  
I don't wanna take this life for granted like I used to do, no, no.  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you. Oooh.

And I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you, yeah.

Hey, I wanna love you baby.

*closes his eyes and smiles*  
_Oh, I wanna be the man in the middle of the night,  
Shinin' like it's true.  
I wanna be the man that you run to, whenever I call on you.  
When everything that loved someone finally found it's way.  
Wanna be a better man.  
I see it in you yeah...  
Oh, yeah, yeah.  
Hey, wanna love you baby.  
Oh, Oh, Yeah Yeah._  
*softly strums the strings and finishes the song, looking up sheepishly*

**Nick:** *breath completely evens out in his sleep, his eyes flutter at the sudden silence. Nick is still smiling.*

**Ellis:** *smiles at the sleeping Nick and sets his guitar down quietly  
Gets up from the couch and walks towards Nick, gently goes to pick him up bridal style and walks to the couch*

T-thank God yer a heavy sleeper.. *quietly chuckles as he sets him down gently*  
*smiles and leans down to leave a kiss on the conman's forehead, stroking his head*

Sleep tight, darlin'.

**THE END**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed our gay ass fluff XD

I was Ellis, my friend Zach was Nick 8D


End file.
